


I Could Lay Like This Forever

by Bandshe



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4007083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emairi gets his wish of laying his head on her lap forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Lay Like This Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of a kink prompt I did. Not much of kink, but hey who cares.

Mihreen laid her head on Emairi’s lap. He shifted around to make himself comfortable, to make both of them comfortable. She stroked his cheek, she loved how soft his skin always was, even with the scars. They’ve seen so many fights, but somehow he always managed to get hurt less than she did and he was so small and so inexperienced. She had been doing this for years, she is a mercenary, tal vasoth, sarebaas. She has so many titles, but she loves the one he calls her, “Ma vhenan”.

“Kadan, I can lay like this forever.” she smiled as he kissed his hand. 

“Of course you can. Have you ever considered that maybe one day I’d like to lay my head on your lap and lay like this forever?” 

“Do you want to switch?” Mihreen rolled off his lap.

“No, va vhenan, I was just jesting. Come, rest your head.” Emairi massaged her temples once she rested her head back on his lap.

They fell asleep in their position, Emairi propped up by the headboard and Mihreen resting on his lap with his hand on his forehead. 

It had quickly become a nightly ritual. After a long day they’d lay in bed and soothe each other, but Emairi would never take up her offer and lay on her lap. “I want to care for you. It’s relaxing for me as well. Let me do this for you, ma vhenan.” He smiled at her and it was usually enough for her to back down.

His kisses were soft and sweet, not always, just when they went to bed. She let him kiss her all over, sometimes they tickled and she’d giggle with each kiss that he placed on various places of her body.

“Kadan, stop, it tickles.” she laughed trying to pull away from him. He’d always hold her in place. How an elf manage to pin down a qunari was beyond her, but he always did. Sometimes he’d relent and allow her to take control. She’d kiss him all over, watching him squirm when she reached somewhere that he was ticklish. “Hah, now you know how I feel.” she teased him, her lips brushing up against his waist.

“Ma vhenan, how about we move forward from here?” Emairi smiled as he started to undo the laces of his breeches. Mihreen smiled at him. She was loving where this was going. Mihreen took care of him, just like he always took care of him. She could’ve been rough, he always loved rough, but she went for passionate, intimate, and intense. His fingers combed through her hair. “You spoil me, Mihreen.” he moaned. She hummed, the vibrations burned him to the core, his head tilted back as her tongue danced around his shaft. Her head bobbed up and down, her tongue circled his head, licking of the pre-cum that had accumulated on it. She was so gentle with him. The gentle giant he’d tease. Her grip tightened enough to send him over the edge. He came, he emptied himself in her mouth and she gladly swallowed it. “Ma vhenan, let me return the favor.” his chest rose and sank quickly as he tried to catch his breath.

“No, Kadan. That was me returning the favor for all those times you spoiled me.”

That day, they were in the field, surrounded by the corpses of their enemies. Blood everywhere, under different circumstances they’d have just walked away, they’d leave the bodies to rot. Today was different, today Mihreen got her wish, today Emairi’s head lay on her lap. She stroked his cheek, he had new scars now, they only made him more handsome, still prettier than her she frowned. 

“Ma vhenan, I think I much rather be in your lap.” she rarely spoke elvish to him, but he was rarely resting on her lap. “Come, get up, we have to go before more enemies return.” She shook him, but he wasn’t going to get up. She knew he wasn’t going to get up, she knew she’d have to do the heavy lifting. “Kadan, please, get up.” she nudged him again. Everything was blurry, she couldn’t see through her tears. “Emairi, this is not what I had in mind when you said that one day you’d be laying your head on my lap and staying like this forever.” Emairi wasn’t going to get up, not ever, at least not on his own. This time she’d be carrying his corpse back home.


End file.
